1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trash pails, in general, and to one which can be maintained hygienically clean for everyday use and for special occasions, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be appreciated, most trash containers for everyday home use both indoors and outdoors are fabricated of plastic, usually drab green or grey in color. Commonly of 20 to 30 gallon capacity, they typically receive disposable trash bags as liners which, when filled, are typically tied off and then carried to the street for collection.
As will also be appreciated, the trash bags employed do not work as well as desired when used at large party occasions. Sometimes, for example, the trash bag is of a capacity less than that of the container—and slips down into the container as the bag becomes weighted with more and more added refuse. Sometimes, where the trash bag is of a larger capacity than the container, its open edges draped over the container's rim in an attempt to hold the bag in place unfortunately become dislodged because of the weight of the refuse, paper plates, paper cups, plastic utensils, etc. discarded therein; the combined weight then pulls the entire bag into the container.
As will be understood, with either of these happenings, the deposited trash overflowing the bag then tends to bear against, and contact, the inside surfaces of the container. Although the container should be cleaned for purposes of hygiene once the filled bag is removed, that usually isn't done. As will also be understood, when the container's covering lid is not fitted in place, the crumbled and disheveled bag inside can be seen and presents an unsightly appearance. As will be further understood, just having a drab green or grey plastic container at a kitchen area indoors, or alongside a barbecue grill in the outdoors, does very little to enliven or enhance the festivities of an occasion or event when a party or like get-together is going on.
Analysis of these situations has led to a realization that even if one were to try to assiduously match the capacity of the trash bag to the capacity of the trash container, these type of offensive conditions would continue to persist—and because the trash bags are composed of a pair of overlapping liner sheets fused together at their side and bottom edges. Testing has shown, in particular, that such joinings together limit their fillings and prevent the bag, once filled, from taking on the shape of the tapering-sided trash container in which the bag is placed.